Familia
by Mattdreams
Summary: Islandia siempre ha estado junto a Noruega y Dinamarca formando una familia, pero... cómo encontraron al pequeño peliplateado?


**N/A: **Hola a todo el mundo!

Woooo! Este es mi primer fic de los nórdicos... jo, que ilu! 3 jajajaja

Es extraño, roleo con Islandia desde el primer momento en que salió, le cogí un cariño impresionante, y de buenas a primeras, lo olvidé completamente... menudo personajillo estoy hecho T^T

Pero ahora, gracias a mi hermana y a una señorita que se va a volver muy buena amiga mia, lo he retomado, y junto a él, me han vuelto muhcíiiisimos recuerdos.

Vaya... cuánto he cambiado desde que comencé a ver Hetalia jiji Ahora soy un hombrecito hecho y derecho (más quisiera yo, sigo siendo un jovencito loco jajajajajaja)

Esta pequeña historia esta basada en un rol que salio en plan random comentando una imagen jajajajaja Asi que, por supuesto, varias partes no son mías del todo, si no de los componentes del rol ^

Well, como siempre, me voy a dedicar a dedicar (viva yo, repitiendo palabrejas! XDU) a mis queridisimos Dinamarca y Noruega...

Brodir, gracias por hablar conmigo hasta las tantas de temas trascendentales... o de que yo vivo en mi propio uso horario jajaja

Estúpido danés... gracias por obligarme a sonreir, ultimamente, se me suele olvidar mucho como se hace eso ^^

Que si... que os quiero people! XDDDU

Ahora si que os dejo leer la historia, y espero con impaciencia que os guste

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo cuando me monté en un barco y me lancé a la mar.

Aquel verano estaba siendo realmente horrible, hacia demasiado calor y eso nos complicaba mucho la existencia. Los dioses nos estaban castigando, seguro que el danés les había hecho enfadar con algo… es tan molesto…

El aire estaba frío, y el mar era calmado. Me senté sobre la madera de la cubierta y cerré los ojos, dejando que el olor a tronco y a agua salada me empapara las fosas nasales

Hacia ya un tiempo en que mis "amigos imaginarios", como denominaba estúpidamente Dinamarca, me habían avisado que cerca de nuestro poblado había una isla, y que en ella había una parte de mi

Al principio nos les hice mucho caso, muchísimas veces intentan confundirme con historias y leyendas, pero esta vez era diferente, insistían demasiado. Aquello era importante

Esa misma noche, realmente no es que lo meditara mucho, pero sentí que una pequeña excursión me abriría los ojos y a ellos les cerraría la boca. Y sin avisar a nadie de mi marcha, preparé un barco y salí a buscar esa parte perdida

El cielo estaba gris, y el mar estaba comenzando a despertarse. A mi me gustaba así, furioso, con las olas chocando cargadas de ira contra los acantilados. Que se notaran que el gran azul era el dueño y señor de nuestras tierras y vidas

De pronto noté una presencia a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos y me concentré en ellos. Todo el barco estaba plagado de esos seres que me acompañaban allí a donde fuera desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Estaba cerca, me aproximaba a mi destino.

Me levante y tomé el control del barco, fijando la vista en el horizonte, buscando un espacio de tierra o hielo, algo, cualquier cosa. Ahora, y no sabía muy bien porque, quería encontrarlo, a ese ser, a esa pequeña pieza que faltaba en mi interior

Y como si de un deseo recién cumplido se tratase, ante mi apareció una isla, una isla blanca como el hielo, pero a la vez, emanaba calor

Atraque y bajé de un salto a aquel lugar desconocido, pero que de una manera u otra, era como si ya la conociese, como si ya hubiera estado allí. El paisaje que se extendía hasta donde mis ojos llegaban a alcanzar, los olores que de la misma tierra se elevaban y el viento arrastraba hasta mi…

Todo eso formaba parte de mis recuerdos mas ocultos

Ya sabía de antemano que pasos debía de dar y hacia que dirección, donde debía de agudizar mas la vista y cuando tenía que darme la vuelta para no perder de vista mi embarcación

Realmente, creo que una parte de mi ya sabía lo que me iba a encontrar desde un principio

No era mas que un bebé, dormitando en lo que parecía un lecho de hojas

Su pelo era del mismo color que aquel cielo encapotado que se cernía sobre nosotros, y su piel, parecía el mismo hielo que cubría esas tierras invernales

No dudé ni un instante en recogerle, algo dentro de mi me decía que ese bebé era mío, parte de mi pasado, presente y futuro. Había hecho bien en escuchar a mis compañeros. Aquella pequeña bolita de suave carne se acurrucó en mi pecho, y siguió plácidamente dormido, como si nada en la situación hubiese variado.

Cuando volví al poblado, ya era por la tarde bien avanzada. Los hombres volvían a sus casas tras un día duro de trabajo, los niños aprovechaban las ultimas horas de luz para jugar sobre los acantilados y las madres preparaban las cenas de las que pronto todo el mundo disfrutaría

Por un momento pensé que podría llegar hasta mi cabaña sin necesidad de encontrarme con nadie. Solo quería estar con ese pequeño que estaba comenzando a vivir, no quería ver a nadie más…

- ¡Noruega! No te hemos visto en todo el día, ¿dónde estabas?

La voz del finlandés me crispó levemente los nervios, aunque mi cara no vario en absoluto:

- ¿Qu' ll'vas 'hi?- preguntó Suecia. Nunca se separaba del pequeño nuevo territorio del danés

- Algo que había ido a buscar.- contesté antes de acelerar el paso, huyendo de sus nuevas preguntas.

El pequeño bultito envuelto en mi capa se revolvió entre mis brazos, y amenazó con ponerse a llorar. Lo acerqué aún más a mí y comencé a acunarlo

Estaba a punto de conseguir mi objetivo. Me encerraría allí toda la noche, conseguiría una mujer que estuviera dando de mamar a sus hijos y le encargaría su alimentación, prepararía una cuna y mantas suaves y calientes, y por la mañana ya me encargaría de proporcionarle ropa y juguetes.

Necesitaba brindarle lo mejor

Pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos por el ser más molesto, y que seguramente habría provocado la ira de los dioses, del mundo conocido:

- ¡Tú! ¿Dónde te has metido durante todo el día?¡Te he estado buscando! Esta noche va a haber cena comunal y tú haciendo a saber que durante toda la mañana ¡Tú con tal de desobedecerme y ponerme de los nervios lo que sea! ¿Verdad? Ay, noruego… ¡eres todo un caso!

Justo cuando iba a pegarle para hacerle callar y que no despertara al bebé, este comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón

Supongo que la cara que pusimos los dos fue la misma, aunque en distinta medida

- Pero… ¿qué coño tienes…?

Le agarré con fuerza del brazo y le obligué a entrar ambos en su propia cabaña ante su estupefacta mirada.

Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, desenvolví mi capa, viendo por primera vez desde que le recogí, los ojos azul cielo del pequeño, empañados por las lágrimas. Hice un amago de sonrisa y comencé a mecerlo suavemente mientras tarareaba una simple melodía

Notaba la mirada fija de Dinamarca en nosotros, pero por raro que pareciera, no me molestaba. Tenerle entre mis brazos, sentirme obligado de alguna manera en hacerle sentirse a gusto, me tranquilizaba

Cuando logré volverle a dormir, el vikingo se atrevió a abrir la boca:

- ¿Quién es ese? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Es Islandia.- respondí sin ni siquiera pensarlo.- Y es mío

- ¿Cómo que tuyo? No puede ser… ¿y que haces con él? Es tan solo un enano ¿Pero de dónde lo has traído?

- Es mío, y no hagas más preguntas innecesarias.- le callé.- Si no quieres que esté aquí, nos vamos los dos

- Mira que eres extremista, Noru… -dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa de siempre, acercándose a nosotros.- Pues si que se parece a ti

Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente sin apartar la vista del islandés. No me había parado a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero me daba igual. Que nos pareciéramos o no no iba a influir en nada. Era MIO, y nada ni nadie podría demostrar lo contrario

- Quiero coger al bebé.- dijo al cabo de un rato

- Eres capaz de tirarlo

- ¡Déjame cogerlo!- gritó como si fuese un niño de cinco años a punto de armar una rabieta

Suspiré. Si ahora se ponía a gritar, volvería a despertarlo y lo haría llorar. No pasaría nada malo si no me separaba de ellos:

- Solo un momento

- ¡Genial!- exclamó, y el cuerpecito del bebé se revolvió

- Coge a Ice y calla…- murmuré pasándoselo

Sus grandes manos parecían temerosas de hacerle daño al pequeño, supongo que por eso me atreví a dárselo tranquilamente. Incluso el danés podía ser tierno, pero aquello era algo que jamás confesaría

- Vale, ¿cómo lo cojo? ¿Le sujeto la cabeza?

- Espera.- murmuré mientras le colocaba los brazos, de tal manera que Islandia volviera estar en la misma posición que cuando estaba conmigo.- Perfecto

- ¡Es tan pequeñito!

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de tal manera y su sonrisa era diferente, viéndole en conjunto parecía un padre al que acababan de entregar en brazos a su primogénito tras el parto.

Mi pequeño abrió momentáneamente los ojos, como comprobando donde se encontraba ahora. Sus dos cachitos de cielo recorrieron la estancia hasta fijarse en los mios. Necesitaba saber donde estaba yo. Justo después volvió a entregarse al sueño

- Pero mira sus manitas, y sus pies, mira que pequeñitos son.- dijo sorprendido antes de estrecharle levemente y acariciarle con sus ásperos dedos de guerrero, aquella piel tan suave de las manitas de Ice.- ¿Seguro que no necesitaría comer más?

- Es un bebé, cebarle no hará que crezca más rápido

En ese momento, el bebé se retorció en sueños. Tentado estuve en quitárselo de los brazos y volverle a acunar yo, pero el islandés solo movió una de sus manitas, dándole un pequeño tortazo en la cara al danés. Una sonrisa mas real se dibujó en mis labios

- ¡Que monada! ¡Me pega igualito que tú, Noru! Que monada… que monada… ¡De mayor será un gran guerrero!

Realmente, si que parecía un padre en los primeros instantes con su hijo. Aquello hizo que una idea aterradora cruzara por mi mente:

- Islandia es mío, pero eso no significa que sea nuestro hijo.- puntualicé

- ¡Da igual! Le querré como si lo fuera.- su sonrisa se intensificó, y por primera vez dejó de mirarle embobado y fijó sus ojos en los mios.- Ahora si que somos una familia al completo

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no dije nada más. Dinamarca rió un poco y me robó un beso antes de volver a acunarle. De no haber tenido a Islandia en brazos, le hubiera dado un puñetazo

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, en silencio, mirando embobados como el bebé dormía, hasta que, sin previo aviso, Islandia se despertó y comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón. Su pálida piel se puso roja y sus suaves manitas se cerraron en un férreo puño:

- ¡Ah! ¡Noruega! ¡Se ha puesto a llorar! ¿¡Qué hago!- se puso histérico en dos segundos

Estuve a punto de arrebatarle a Islandia, pero Dinamarca se movía tanto, que no me atreví por miedo de tirarle al suelo:

- Cálmale

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Vamos, Ice, tranquilo, el Gran Rey está aquí, vamos, ¡tranquilizate!- con ese tono de voz, lleno de nerviosismo, y que él mismo se movía rápidamente de un lado para otro, no era de extrañar que Islandia llorara aún más fuerte.- ¡No se calla! ¿¡Qué hago!

- Parece que tú también vas a llorar, así solo lograrás que se ponga peor

- Está bien… calmémonos.- murmuró para si mismo mientras se sentaba en el jergón que era su cama.- Shhh… tranquilo, Ice, tranquilo.

Comenzó a mecerle poco a poco, con muchísima suavidad, tarareándole pequeñas nanas infantiles que las madres solían cantarles en el poblado a los niños más pequeños.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado, acariciando el cabello grisáceo de la pequeña cabecita del bebé. El método de Dinamarca parecía dar sus resultados, poco a poco dejó de llorar. Mucho más calmado, limpió con sus grandes dedos los restos de las lágrimas de las mejillas enrojecidas, e Islandia, con aquellas manitas tan pequeñitas que no ocupaban ni una décima parte de la mano del danés, cogió sus dedos, grandes, sucios y ásperos, y comenzó a chuparlos

- Que cosa más linda… espera.- dijo de pronto.- ¿Y si es que tiene hambre? Dale leche.- me ordenó

- ¿Y de dónde pretendes que la saque? No soy una mujer, no tengo pechos

- ¿Y si le damos cerveza?

Agarré a Ice y se lo arrebaté enseguida, abrazándole contra mi pecho. Estaba loco, definitivamente estaba loco, no iba a dejar que le volviese a coger, siquiera mirar, nunca, jamás

- Pero… ¿por qué me lo quitas ahora?- sus ojitos se asemejaban a los de Islandia hacia rato, cuando estaba al borde del llanto

- Busca leche, y quizás, te permita cogerle después

- ¿¡Y de dónde puñetas la saco! ¡La leche no cae del cielo!

Islandia se revolvió y comenzó a dar las primeras señales de llanto. Si las miradas matasen, Dinamarca ya estaría muerto con la mia:

- Búscala, y no grites.- le dije mientras acunaba suavemente a mi bebé contra el pecho

Solamente me miró airado, como si le hubiese dicho una barbarie y salió casi corriendo de la cabaña.

Islandia estaba comenzando a llorar, y el mero hecho de oírle así, era como si me clavasen agujas en el pecho. Le levanté en vilo durante unos instantes, e hice algo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer. Le besé en sus mejillas, quería tragarme ese pequeñito dolor que sentía, no quería que llorase, quería secar sus lágrimas.

Cuando lo volví a dejar entre mis brazos para reanudar su consuelo, Ice ya estaba mucho más tranquilo. Su cuerpecito aún temblaba cuando se le escapaba algún que otro sollozo, pero estaba relajado entre mis brazos y pecho.

Al cabo de un rato, Dinamarca volvió cargando con la ubre de una cabra, rebosante de leche. Parecía tan feliz como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro

- Anda, Noru, dejame darle de comer. He sido yo quien ha traído la leche.- recalcó esto último

Era reacio a separarme de ese calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo de Ice, de notar su respiración al verle subir y bajar el pecho, quería tenerle siempre junto a mí… pero sabía que eso era imposible

A regañadientes, le pasé el bebé a Dinamarca, que me obsequió con una gran sonrisa de triunfo antes de sentarse de nuevo a mi lado. Colocó en alto la tetilla, y le introdujo la punta en la boquita de Islandia. Este enseguida la enganchó con ambas manos y comenzó a succionar, ávido de más leche caliente

Realmente, si que parecíamos una familia feliz.

Islandia se quedó dormido antes de acabarse toda la leche.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándole sin decir una sola palabra, sin necesidad de nada más mas que velar los sueños de… nuestro… bebé.

- Quedaos a dormir los dos aquí.- susurró.- Así no le moverás mucho y no se despertara

Asentí tras meditarlo unos segundos, y permití que acostara a Islandia en medio de su jergón mientras iba a limpiar la teta.

Me deshice de las botas y varias de las capas de tela que cubrían mi cuerpo, y me tumbé junto al cuerpecito dormido de Islandia, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, aunque casi ocupaba todo su cuerpo. Sonreí como un tonto y le bese de nuevo en la cara, sintiéndome muy bien al notar su olor a bebé pegado en mis fosas nasales.

Dinamarca volvió al cabo de unos minutos, y escuché su risa al entrar y vernos. Nos arropó a ambos y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, la acercó hasta Ice y acarició su matita de pelo

- No puedo evitar pensar que si dejo de vigilarle le pasará algo.- murmuró contra mi nuca

- Lo sé.. –susurró

Al cabo de un rato, soy incapaz de calcular cuanto, nos quedamos dormidos velando el sueño de Islandia, el nuevo miembro de nuestra extraña familia

A partir de aquella noche, y durante los siguientes años, esa fue la rutina de todas las noches, y jamás se nos ocurrió interrumpirla hasta mucho tiempo después.

Incluso ahora, cuando este recuerdo regresa a mi mente, extraño el sonido de la débil respiración de Ice junto a mí, con su manita agarrada a mi ropa, como temiendo que me fuera, y los brazos de Dinamarca, rodeando mi cuerpo y protegiéndonos a ambos. Protegiendo a nuestra familia


End file.
